Couple Swap
by I Will Always Be His Wise Girl
Summary: Just a fun story where the Percy Jackson campers switch girlfriends/boyfriends for an hour. Will Percy survive with a crazy fangirl? Annabeth and Travis? Good luck campers! (AU)
1. INTRODUCTION

**Hey guys. I was having serious writer's block on the last story, but this idea just came to me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I swear on the river Styx; the PJO series isn't mine.**

**For the sake of the story, Thalia isn't a hunter.**

**Massive thanks to my awesome beta- jumpingandfalling**

**Prologue**

**POV: Percy**

"Hey Perce! Truth or dare? You're cabin?" Nico called from the arena door.

"My cabin? Who's playing anyway?" I questioned.

"Annabeth will be there…" he said.

"My cabin? Now?" I asked suddenly interested

"Meet you there." Nico said as he nodded and walked away.

I didn't really like that game, but if my Wise Girl was playing, then I was all for it.

I left Riptide right where it was, and ran to catch up with Nico.

"Hey! How did you get Annabeth to play?"

"I told her you were playing." He replied.

"But you didn't even know I was playing." I said.

"Well I knew if you were playing then she would play, and I knew if she were playing, then you would play." He explained.

"Oh okay. Who else is going to be there?" I asked.

"Well, Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, Travis, Connor, Katie, the new camper (Viktoria) and of course you and me; I think that's all."

"Wow, I wish I would have known I would have at least cleaned up a little." I mumbled as we walked inside my cabin.

As soon as I walked in, I noticed it was very clean, by my standards anyway. I figured it must've been Annabeth, so as soon as I saw her; I mouthed the words 'thank you'. In return, I received a breathtaking smile.

I went in and immediately sat right next to Annabeth. She leaned against me, and took my hand.

"Guys, I'm not too sure I want to play truth or dare." Katie said.

"Yeah." Annabeth and I agreed.

"Oh! I have a brilliant idea," Piper exclaimed. "Let's play couple swap!"

"Okay." I agreed, but Annabeth quickly hit the back of my head. "But not because I don't love my awesome girlfriend, because I do." Annabeth just rolled her eyes at my comment.

"Anyway, couple swap, how do you play?" Jason asked.

"Well, first you switch couples with someone, obviously. Anyway, you switch couples for an hour and you HAVE to spend the whole day with the other person." Piper explained.

"Pipes, I'm not sure." Jason said.

"It will be fun!" I exclaimed as I received a glare from Annabeth.

"Perseus Jackson, would you like to still have a girlfriend at the end of the day?" Annabeth asked me.

"Oh it's just a game." Piper interrupted. "Anyway, here goes. Jason you're with Annabeth. Nico you're with Thalia. Connor you're with Katie. Percy you're with Viktoria. Lastly, Travis you're with me."

Annabeth didn't look too happy about me being paired with Viktoria. Annabeth knew Viktoria had a huge crush on me, and being the Aphrodite daughter that she was, would take advantage of her situation.

I could only hope this hour went quickly…

**If you liked it, review. It would be greatly appreciated. I'm not going to set a certain amount of reviews, I HATE it when people do that.**

**Stay Awesome! **

**-I Will Always Be His Wise Girl**


	2. Why Aphrodite?

**Oh my gods, thanks so so so much everyone. Because of all the awesome people who have commented or made this a favorite, I have decided to continue.**

**Once again, thanks to the best beta reader around- jumpingandfalling**

**Disclaimer: PJO= not mine**

**POV: Percy**

This was going to be fun. Of course I loved my Annabeth, and this was just a game. I knew Annabeth wouldn't be too happy about me being paired with Viktoria. Neither was I. Everyone knew Viktoria had a huge crush on me. It would be okay though… right?

"Percy!" Annabeth practically screamed to try to take me out of my thoughts which consumed me. Her sudden outburst attracted everyone's attention, but they soon looked back and started their conversations over again.

"Hey, sorry." I said forgetting my problems as soon as I got a look at Annabeth's beautiful eyes.

"We're about to start." Annabeth told me with a whispered tone.

I could tell she was really nervous about me being with Viktoria, so I grabbed her hand, intertwined out fingers and looked into her eyes.

"Not even Hera could make me forget you." I told Annabeth.

She glared at the memory until I kissed her. She kissed back enthusiastically until we were interrupted by someone.

We both looked up, and Annabeth glared daggers.

"Hey Percy, Piper announced it was time to start. I understand that thing was trying to stray your mind from me." Viktoria said batting her eyelashes at me. I just rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Annabeth who was hiding her emotions very well.

"I love you." I told her kissing her cheek.

"I love you too." Annabeth said smiling the most dazzling smile.

All I wanted was for the hour to pass quickly.

**POV: Annabeth**

I hated that girl. I knew she was horrible, but to flirt with MY boyfriend right in front of me? I don't even think Drew was that bad.

On the bright side, Percy told me he loved me! I guess I kinda figured, but this was the first time he really told me. Ha it was in front of that Viktoria too.

I knew Percy wouldn't even want to be in the same room as her.

Anyway, I headed out with Jason. I mean I liked him and everything, but only as a friend; that's all we were.

We decided we would head out to the arena to train a little; the problem was that Jason didn't have his sword on him. So we walked to his cabin and I waited outside. Just as he walked in, I heard a voice.

"Hey Annie."

I turned around to see Rachel.

"Rachel!" I exclaimed as I ran to go hug her.

Rachel and I became good friends, after she tried to steal Percy away from me, that is.

"I come bearing a message." Rachel started hugging me back.

"Don't go all oracle-ey on me now!" I joked with her.

"Okay, but this is serious. I just came from Olympus, just as I was going to leave, Aphrodite stopped me. She said to tell you that something was going to try to break you and Percy up." Rachel finished with an apologetic smile on her face.

Immediately my face went blank. It seemed like stuff like this was happening every week at this point! At least I had some warning beforehand.

"Thanks Rach," I mumbled before Rachel nodded and walked away.

Jason came walking out a couple minutes later.

"Ready?" He asked me.

I just nodded as we walked together to the arena.

**Sorry! This chapter is short, but after this they will get longer. I swear on the river Styx!**

**Sorry about the cliffy.**

**Sorry about not updating in a while.**

**Lots of sorrys here!**

**Stay calm and… LOVE PERCABETH**

**-I Will Always Be His Wise Girl**


	3. No one likes her

**Hey. I wasn't sure if I was going to continue or not, but then I saw the response from everybody, and I couldn't let you guys down.**

**Disclaimer: PJO isn't mine, so on and so forth.**

**POV: Percy**

I always had Annabeth by my side. No matter what it was, I could always count on her. I realized today, that was a bad thing. Annabeth couldn't get me out of this one.

"So Percy…" Viktoria said trying to sound seductive, when really she came across as a complete idiot. "We have an hour… that stupid Annabeth girl isn't here…"

"Ha! I know you did not just call my girlfriend _stupid_." I said condescendingly to her. "Annabeth is fifteen gazillion times smarter than you will ever be; plus, she has something that you never ever will have. Me." I smirked at her as her glare became darker.

"She's not here Percy." Viktoria told me between clenched teeth.

"But I am."

With that, I pushed her out my cabin door, and dragged her over to the beach.

"Word of advice? Don't piss off a son of Poseidon."

The waves started picking up, and they dragged her into the water. They kept her just long enough for me to get back to my cabin, and lock the door. As soon as I was safely in my cabin, I looked out the window to see a furious, soaking wet Viktoria. Her glare was directed towards my cabin.

Gods I love this game!

I decided just to wait out the rest of the hour in my cabin. I sat on my bed day dreaming. I was so distracted that I didn't even notice when someone else joined in my cabin.

"Percy, what was the meaning of that? I understand fully the love that you share with Annabeth, but to upset that poor girl! You have to learn to overcome these dilemmas!" Aphrodite called after just appearing out of nowhere.

"Lady Aphrodite!" I called out of shock. I bowed down until she lightly tapped my shoulder to tell me to rise. I nodded as she continued.

"Zeus will kill me if he finds out I'm talking to you, but this is love were talking about after all." I could never interpret Aphrodite's language.

"Lady Aphrodite, I mean no disrespect, but what are you talking about?" I asked out of curiosity.

"The love triangle between you, Annabeth, and Viktoria," She replied giddily. "Although, you are messing up the whole plan; please Percy, don't let Annabeth hurt you too bad for this." Aphrodite squealed as she disappeared, only a faint perfume scent left behind.

"Percy! Open the door!" someone called from the other side. I would try to decipher the meaning of Aphrodite's words later.

I ran to the door, and opened it to find Travis, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, and Viktoria.

"Hey guys. That was interesting wasn't it?" Piper asked everyone. I ignored her, and went straight to Annabeth

Just as I was about to close the door, Nico, Thalia, Conner, and Katie came running in.

"Piper I hate you!" Thalia spat as soon as she was inside.

We all sat down, and started sharing our various experiences with one another.

"Hey." I said to Annabeth who was sitting on my lap.

"Hey how was your hour?" Annabeth asked resting her head against my chest.

"Could've been better, I soaked Viktoria – that was fun – I also got a surprise visit from Aphrodite, but other than that I waited it out in my cabin away from her." I said gesturing to Viktoria.

Annabeth smiled at my story.

"Sounds like fun. She didn't dare touch you did she." Annabeth said. She seemed really tired.

"No, of course not! Hey, what's up with you? You're a zombie." I asked

"Thanks Perce, always good to know I can count on you for compliments," Annabeth retorted. "Jason and I trained the past hour. I haven't done a full training session in forever. I forgot how tiring it was."

"You should rest." I murmured into her hair.

"I can take care of myself."

I rolled my eyes at her.

"I know that, but am I entitled to worry about you every now and then?" I asked Annabeth.

"No." Annabeth mumbled as she hid her face in my chest.

"I think we're going to start another round." I told her.

Annabeth just held on to me tighter.

"Okay guys, we're going to start again," Piper said almost on cue. "This time, let's have Jason with Viktoria, Conner with Thalia, Katie with Percy, Travis with Annabeth, and Nico with me.

"No! Piper, I love you but I really don't want to play this game!" Jason exclaimed.

Piper glared at her boyfriend.

"I'm with Jason on this one." I said still holding Annabeth.

"Well I like this game!" Viktoria exclaimed.

"You don't count." Thalia told Viktoria coldly.

Everyone laughed at her comment.

**So it is short, but it's a chapter okay?**

**Comment, favorite you know the drill.**


	4. The Perks of dating a Poseidon Kid

**Next chapter! I hope you guys like it. I am sooo sorry for not updating in forever, but I am getting back into my writing.**

**PJO isn't mine.**

**POV: Annabeth**

Travis!? I thought Piper and I were friends. I can't believe I was still doing this. Especially after Viktoria. The nerve of that girl…

"Annabeth, I will see you later. Good luck," Percy said as he hugged me tighter. He pulled us up, and walked over to Travis. "Travis. Hurt her, and I swear to all the gods-"

"Perce, it's fine. I'll be fine." I told him.

"Okay. Let's go!" Piper called.

Everyone exited with their match.

"Hey! Annie, a spider! Don't look now, but its right behind you!" Travis called as soon as we were outside.

Naturally, I screamed, and turned around. Although I shouldn't have been, I was surprised to find thin air behind me.

"TRAVIS STOLL!"

**POV: Percy**

"Well Percy, I have to look at the strawberries." Katie said.

"Cool. I'll go." I told her.

We left my cabin, and headed towards the fields. On our way we heard a familiar voice yelling.

"TRAVIS STOLL!" the voice exclaimed.

I could pick that voice out of a crowd a mile away. It was the one and only, Annabeth Chase.

Being the protective friend I am, I ran towards her voice.

"Percy! Wait!" Katie yelled behind me. She was running to try to catch up to me.

Eventually, Annabeth came into view. What I saw, was pretty funny actually. Well, maybe not for Travis…

"Oh, Travis! Come here!" Katie yelled as she saw Travis.

"Katie, sorry. Maybe your boyfriend will think before pranking me now." Annabeth said.

"He'll be fine Annabeth. It's okay. I don't blame you sometimes. Come on Travis, let's get to the infirmary," Katie said. "Percy, Annabeth see you later."

"Haha, so what exactly did Travis do to you?" I questioned as I pulled Annabeth towards me.

"SPIDERS!" Annabeth yelled as if it was obvious.

I laughed at her.

"Percy! That is not funny! It's like you eating seafood!"

I stopped immediately.

"I do not eat the creatures that worship my father and me." I reasoned.

"Okay, whatever you say." Annabeth said.

"Katie is busy with Travis. We have the rest of the hour to ourselves."

"Your cabin?"

"Umm, I was thinking about something else." I said as I walked to the water.

"Percy no!" Annabeth shouted as I jumped into the water. "PERSEUS! Get back here! We can't all be children of Poseidon!"

I laughed as I watched her facial expression.

"You have until the count of three! One!"

I got an idea. I swam up a little.

"Two!"

A little closer, and right before she was going to shout three, I shot up, and grabbed Annabeth in to the water.

"Three!" I yelled once we were under, and safety in an air bubble.

**Short, but surely. Enjoyed it? I promise two more updates today! Thanks!**


	5. Oh, Piper

**Second update! Yay! This is all for you guys.**

**PJO, sadly, isn't mine. **

**POV: Jason**

I loved Piper, I really did, but sometimes the whole 'daughter of Aphrodite' thing got to her head. I can't believe she set me up with Viktoria!

Well Percy survived, so I could do it too, right?

I looked at Piper and Nico as they walked out of the room.

"So… Jason. Piper isn't here. What should we do?"

"Umm, let's go to… to the BIG HOUSE! Yeah, lots of witnesses there. I mean friends." I said, hurrying ahead of her.

On our way, I heard people yelling. It sounded like Travis. May the gods help whoever she was mad at.

At least last time I had Annabeth, and we were actually friends, so it worked out alright. I just wish Piper wasn't so stubborn.

**POV: Thalia**

That Aphrodite girl was going to get it! First Nico, then Connor? Who did she think she was? I was a hunter! Last time was bad enough…

_****Flashback****_

"Death breath if you even do as much as _touch _me. You are dead." I told Nico as we wandered around camp.

"Touch." Nico said as he poked my arm.

"Nico di Angelo!" I reprimanded.

He laughed, and shadow traveled away to wherever.

_ Man! He got really good at that!_

I guess I had the rest of the time to do whatever. Eventually, I decided to spend the time at the archery range.

_****End of Flashback****_

I shook my head at the memory.

Connor's hand grabbed me out of reality. He shook my shoulder.

"Thals! Let's go." He called walking ahead of me. I moved my head in the direction Conner was. When I saw him, he was making eye contact with Travis. Who knew what that was about? They were always doing stuff together.

As we walked, Connor said he had to tell me something.

"Thalia. Come here." I leaned slightly to his ear.

That was when it happened.

He… KISSED me!

"Travis put you up to this didn't he?" I asked. Connor nodded. "I'll kill him later. For now, YOU'LL DO!" so I was pretty much stuck chasing Connor around the rest of the time.

**POV: Piper**

Maybe people didn't like the game, but it was fun. Plus, all I did with whoever was matched up with me was give them a makeover. Just to pass the time.

Last time I was with Travis, and I actually had fun! He looked a lot better after I was done.

His hair had just a little bit of gel in it to style it messy, so it would stay. I made him wear black skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt with a black jacket over it. I mean he complained all the time, but hey, it was worth it. Katie would definitely thank me!

Nice, on the other hand, was not so easy to deal with. He kept shadow traveling away! Eventually I found him. Luckily for me, he was tired from running from me. So he was easier to catch. Clothes were one thing I, surprisingly, felt comfortable around.

I wasn't the usual Aphrodite girl.

**Second update! I. Am. Proud. Okay. Well I have to finish the third update of the day, so if you wouldn't mind… BYE!**

**OH! WAIT! Next chapter will finish off the first day of swaps. Should I continue? Or should I leave it as it is?**

**If you believe I should continue, please, please, please! Give me ideas! Who should be pared up with whom? What should happen with Viktoria? Things along that line.**

**Keep calm, and LOVE Tratie..**

**-I Will Always Be His Wise Girl**


	6. Aphrodite!

**Final update of the day. I did three today to make it up for the months I was gone.**

**I just wanted to take a second to make sure how much everyone means to me. Past couple of weeks have been hard. School year is over. Big tests. My dog isn't doing too great. (I'm not sure how much longer she can hold out…) But every time I log on and read all my comments, I automatically feel so much better. When I first started posting, it was for me. Now I post because of you. I love you all! **

**And I was trying to keep that speech short, but oh well…**

**Now here is what you all, hopefully, have been waiting for.**

**POV: Annabeth**

There was only so much time I could spend in the water. Percy let me above, and promised to catch up with me later.

I had nothing to do really, so I decided to try to find Thalia. I walked around aimlessly. Eventually I spotted her in the archery range.

Without Connor.

Oh well. He was probably with Katie and Travis. That's where he was most of the time. But they were in the infirmary, who knew?

"Hey Annie!" Thalia called when she spotted me.

I shot daggers at her.

"Where's Travis? Or at least kelp face?"

"Travis is… occupied, and Percy lives underwater most of the time." I replied.

"Do you want me to beat Percy up because he isn't spending time with you?"

"I think I'm alright. Thanks though." I chuckled.

"What are friends for?" Thalia said as she shot another arrow.

"Well I think I'm going to see how Katie and Travis are." I told her.

"Okay. Wait, Katie and Travis? Ha! Don't let Piper know. The girl is nuts. She is supposed to be the one Aphrodite girl I can tolerate."

"Even Piper has her issues." I called as I ran off.

I entered the infirmary, and spotted Travis, Connor, and Katie. Wait? Connor? Oh Thalia…

"Katie! How is he?"

"Oh, Annabeth hi. He's fine. Taking advantage at this point. Both of them.

"Those are the Stolls for you." I muttered under my breath.

I glanced at the clock. Only ten minutes until the hour was up.

"Well, I better go. Don't worry, I'll explain everything to Piper. Stay here as long as you want." I told Katie.

"Thanks!"

I ran off to the Poseidon cabin.

When I walked inside, I saw the most horrifying sight.

_Viktoria_ locking lips with _my_ boyfriend.

I stealthily walked to the side, and hid behind the door.

"Annabeth!"

I looked to see who the voice belonged to. Piper.

Piper and Jason were making their way up the steps of the cabin. They glanced in, and did a double take.

Why Aphrodite.

**You hate me, right? Before you all start complaining that there is always someone trying to brake Percabeth apart, think:**

**What's more interesting?**

**No conflict or Conflict?**

**Conflict DRIVES the story!**

**See you tomorrow!**

**(Don't hate me!)**


	7. Le Break-up

**This is now attempt three at this chapter… I wouldn't count on it staying up long. Lately, the idea of putting this story up for adoption has seemed better and better… Well, hope you like it!**

**POV: Percy**

To be honest, I don't really remember much. I do know that somehow, I was kissing Viktoria, but it felt like I didn't want to stop… I don't know. It was weird. Then Annabeth barged in, and pulled Viktoria off me. Annabeth ended up scaring Viktoria back to her cabin. She didn't say anything to me. All she did was look at me before running out. I ran after her, and ended up being punched by Malcolm and sitting outside the Athena cabin for about three hours.

Annabeth still wasn't talking to me. She was never alone. She made it a point to not say a word to me for a solid month.

"Hey, have you talked to Annabeth?" I asked Thalia. The hunters were in, and I needed to talk to Thalia.

"No, I was just going to talk to her now. Why?" Thalia replied coming forward to give me a hug. I returned the hug.

"I need to talk to you."

"Anything, Percy." Thalia said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Annabeth is mad at me. She hasn't said as much a one measly word for about a month at this point."

"Percy Jackson. What did you do this time?" Thalia questioned.

"Annabeth may have seen Viktoria from the Aphrodite cabin kiss me." I said in a small tone. Thalia's eyes narrowed slightly at me; she hit the back of my head.

"Have you tried to talk to her?"

"Yes! She doesn't want to talk to me! She hates me now!" I exclaimed.

"Percy, calm down. Gods, you're such an idiot."

"Wow, thanks." I said to Thalia.

"Mhmm, now go. The hunters won't like it if they see you in here." Thalia said. I sighed impatiently and exited the cabin.

I left the cabin, and came face to face with Annabeth… and Adrian. Yes, the same Adrian who is in love with Annabeth and has been trying to ask her out for about a year. Stupid Hephaestus kids…

"Oh, Percy." Arian greeted.

"Adrian, Annabeth.'' I muttered as I kept walking. Annabeth just looked at me with a blank expression on her face.

"Percy, wait," Annabeth called. I felt a spark of hope ignite inside me as I slowly turned around. Annabeth was jogging to my side. "Adrian, I'll talk to you later." Annabeth said as she looked back at Adrian. He just nodded in response. Annabeth turned to me.

"Hey." I said breaking the silence between us.

"Percy, I wanted to talk to you. Adrian asked me out." Annabeth blurted out.

"Oh," I said lamely. "What did you say?"

"I said yes." Annabeth said in a small voice.

"Oh."

"But Percy, I don't want this to changed anything between us. You are the best friend I've ever had."

I laughed without humor.

"Annabeth, you can't honestly think this would leave us on solid ground. You said you would go on a date with some other guy. Yeah, that decision was bound to leave its mark on me."

Annabeth pursed her lips.

"I'm sorry Percy; it's just a friend sort of thing. We and a few other campers are going to hang out. I still want us to be us."

"You want Annabeth and Percy, or Annabeth and Adrian? You choose. As long as you're happy." I whispered.

"Okay."

"I love you, Annabeth." I whispered. I'm not sure she answered.

**Soooo…**

**On a scale of one to ten, how much do you hate me?**

**Well at least there isn't a cliffhanger!**

**Yeah, I figured. Anyway, hope you liked it! I am not officially DONE with my wonderful long break. Aren't you happy!? **


End file.
